The Peripheral Component Interconnect Express specification requires uncorrectable error(s) received by an endpoint device to be logged in a configuration register. This allows the software on the endpoint device to read the configuration register to detect the type of the uncorrectable error(s). When the endpoint device supports Advanced Error Reporting, it records the erroneous 128-bit Transaction Layer Packet header and its corresponding First Error Pointer.